Never Ending
by DarkAngel63
Summary: it's Just a simple tape right? Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: Not mine none of it in any way shape or form...* cries* they are owned by very rich people *sniffs* i am just borrowing them.  
  
Warnings:Rape, Death, Spooky stuff...but thats all i can say without giving everything away.  
  
Spoilers: Well if you haven't seen any of the Ring series or the Remake The Ring then yeah it's kinda is a spoiler for the movies since i took some or maybe more then i thought from them...what can i say i LOVE those movies!!! so i made this little thing up in my way inspired by them.  
  
Parings: oh come on!!! 1+2, 3+4  
  
Feedback: Yes please i love it!  
Never Ending 0  
May 1, 1963  
  
The air was cool as the hot summer day died down in a small town a fair was bring held for the local play group to keep the bulding which they put on their shows, the actors were loving it as people from other towns came to show support for the small group of young people who puts on shows for them.  
  
A young man and the slightly older boy he fell for since coming to the small town were dancing as the people clapped he laughed for the first time feeling free of everything that he left behind he looked into the deep blue eyes of his love and smiled behind his hair, the boy knew he wasn't really populer beacuse he kept to himself most of the time but the older boy came to him and they have been seeing each other ever since he tried out for the play group.  
  
Giggling when he was lifted up in the air he raised his slim arms up towards the sky and looked at the rich colors of the nightfall while the little breeze moved his long hair around him the boy was held into a tight embrace when he was put down on the ground, the older boy smiled at him and only for him he knew the people thought he was strange but all that mattered was what his love thought of him and nothing else he could care less even if the words he heard about himself hurted more then they should but he had his hair to hide behind.  
  
Letting himself be lead to the car he wondered where they were going but did not asks as he sat in the passnger seat and looked out the window looking at the things go by the fair the houses the next thing he knew they were in the woods near the town he stared at the sky which was really open with the trees surrounding the clearing they came to, getting out the car he looked over to his love and wondered why they were here again he didn't ask he pushed his hair behind his ears and took the older boy's hand walking with him further into the clearing.  
  
The wind was picking up a bit more but was not cold but the longhaird boy shiverd anyway when he got the feeling something was not right with what was going on his boyfriend was too quite as he lead him further from the car, he looked around and saw a well he smiled and let go his older boyfriends hand and hurrried to it taking out a coin then when he was next to it he tossed the coin inside then closed his eyes making a wish.  
  
He almost jumped out his skin when he felt the older boy's lips on his neck he turned around with wide eyes and saw the look in those blue eyes he moved away walking back to the car but didn't get very far when he was pulled back then down onto the ground being kissed harshly, fighting his way out of the boy's arms the younger boy started running from his boyfriend only to be tackled down on the ground hitting his head seeing stars as his clothes being pulled off he noticed they were not being torned which was weired to him.  
  
The boy looked up at the sky as the moon was coming into veiw he cried out when he felt himself being entered then the rough thrusting made him grab onto the grass under him while the pain builded up making him scream but he got slapped for his noise making him go really quite except for the occasional whimpers that he could not hold them in, the blood ran from his busted lip then down his chin only to drip to the ground while the wound on his head ran past his ears onto the ground he knew that those plaves was not the only place he was bleeding but he blocked it out when he heard the moan from above him telling him his boyfriend was done.  
  
Looking at the boy he thought would never hurt him like so many have done already he slowly sat up looking down at his hands while the other boy got dressed and tossed him his clothes which were dirty it was his favorite white shirt and pants he brought it when he got his first paycheck from the diner he worked in, he got dressed as the other boy stared at him he tried not to shake as much but he fumbled with the buttons on the shirt.  
  
He felt the dried blood on his skin where it was spilled he felt dirty as he stared at the older boy wanting him to say something but he looked back down hiding behind his hair pulling on his sleaves feeling his boyfriends eyes on him, then without thought he stared back at him and the older boy winced as if in pain backing up then he recoverd lunching himself at the younger grabbing him then punching him.  
  
"They were right about you....your a freak" The older boy said as he punched the longhaird boy again making him fall on the ground, then he looked around with a grin he dragged the quite boy to the well he knew that if he was seen everyone would know he was the one who made the younger boy look the way he did and thats something he could not afford.  
  
As the boy in his arms started to fight he picked up a heavy rock and slammed it over the longhaired boy's head making the pain he was feeling stop when the body went limp in his arms, breathing hard he let himself cailm down and the pain he felt dulled as he pulled the boy's body on the edge of the well then with a shove he pushed the limp body down the well.  
  
He leand over the well and looked inside as the body of his boyfriend fell until he could not see it anymore because of the darkness, when the longhaired boy body hit the water at the bottom his eyes opened looking up seeing the other boy look down then walk away.  
  
The young man shivered feeling the ache from the hit on his head and passed out leaning on the wall of the well feeling it's sharp and grimy texture while tears ran down his face.  
  
Morning came when the sun shined into the well he heard voices above the well making him thank god for bringing him a chance at help, calling out for help he saw two people above him making him yell louder but from what he saw they made no move to help him what he did saw made his heart drop.  
  
The light started getting less and less until it almost look like a moon until it closed up and the only thing he had in his view was the light that leaked out around it.  
  
The End of the Prologe 


	2. Never Ending 1

Disclamer: Not mine none of it in any way shape or form...* cries* they are owned by very rich people *sniffs* i am just borrowing them any OC are mine thought so ha ha!! *ahem* nevermind lol.  
  
Warnings:Death, Spooky stuff...but thats all i can say without giving everything away.  
  
Spoilers: Well if you haven't seen any of the Ring series or the Remake The Ring then yeah it's kinda is a spoiler for the movies since i took some or maybe more then i thought from them...what can i say i LOVE those movies!!! so i made this little thing up in my way inspired by them.  
  
Parings: oh come on!!! 1+2, 3+4  
  
Feedback: Yes please i love it!  
Never Ending 1  
July 7, 2003  
  
Relana Peacecraft layed on her bed with her best freind Megan Newport looking at a movie which she already seen a dozen times already but Megan never saw it before so being a friend she suffered through it even if she knew what was going to happen and willing herself not to blab anything out, she sighed as he pulled Megans hair to get her attenion.  
  
"You know movies like these show how gullable people are this is the same plot as the movie that was on TV only a big hollywood version" Megan said as she shook her head turning off the TV then turned to Relana who giggled at the look her friend had on her face.  
  
"You just noticed that?" Relena asked shaking her own hair as she sat on the floor next to Megan picking up her school book, Megan got a grin on her face then looked at Relena seriously.  
  
"Relena have you heard about this tape...i don't think it's real but i heard a girl talking about it if you look at it you die" Megan said in a hushed voice noticing Relena went pale before shaking her head no.  
  
"W..What do you mean kill you if you watch it?" Relena said as she made herself look busy doing her homework, Megan looked at her friend fidgit with her books wondering if something was wrong.  
  
"Is it true? did you see it?" Megan asked stareing at her friend who quickly looked up then back down at her books.  
  
"I..I think i have ....you know Tim..we went to this retreat..and he wanted to tape this show but when we looked at the tape it was strange..then the phone ringed" Relena said in a hushed tone her hand was shaking and both girl was quite before Relena pushed Megan away and started laughing.  
  
"Oh my god you are so wrong!"Megan said laughing alone with her friend the girls laughther died down but Relena kept the smile on her face.  
  
"You fell for it so it is really not my fault" Relena said with a shurg while playing with some of her hair still smiling as Megan shot a playful galre at her.  
  
"Tell i know the cabin part was true what happened tell now!" Megan said poking her friend who batted her away while laughing then she jumped when the phone ringed and Relena paled as she faced Megan.  
  
"There is really is a tape.." Megan said as she looked at Relena get up and walking to the phone on her nightstand and picking it up stuttering hello holding her breath, Megan sat next to her then when Relena sighed and started talking with her mother they both laughed then Relena hung up the phone.  
  
Megan and Relena walked out the room and walked down the stairs to the kicthen to get a snack teaseing each other, Megan went back upstairs to go to the bathroom as Relena looked for something to eat in the fridge, as she hummed to herself she heard the TV in the livingroom come on rolling her eyes she walked into the livingroom.  
  
"Ha ha Meg funny come out i know this was your..." Relena stoped in her tracks when she saw the remote on the coffee table knowing there was no way Megan could have went past her or hide in the livingroom, a chill went down her spine when she turned the TV off then droped it on the couch turning to leave out the living room only to hear the TV come back on.  
  
Her breath quickened as she slowly turned and saw the static on the TV, as if she was forcing herself she walked to the Screen and kneeled down looking at it before she pulled the cord and the static was gone only to leave the screen black.  
  
Relena shook her head at how silly she was acting then jumped when she saw something from the refection in the TV making her turn around seeing nothing, her heart raced as she stood up and walked into the kicthen and the fridge door opened making the dark blond girl hurry to the stairs calling her friend name before she ran up the stairs.  
  
Water under her door greeted her when she reached the top making her walk slowly to her room door knowing she kept it opened putting her hand on the knob she twisted it saying Megan's name lowly then opened it, Relena eyes widen when she saw something she hoped she would never see then something else was in front of her making the young women scream her face truned diffrent colors and streching.  
  
On her TV was a well surrounded by Trees the picture of the well was grimy as if static was trying to brake through.  
  
July 10, 2003  
  
A young man by the name of Trowa Barton looked at his notes on a weird accurance that happend he was the only one who picked it up thinking that this was no way seperate, it was something his friend brought to his attention knowing he liked unexplanable strories but this one was explaned as natural deaths even thought they were at the same time and day.  
  
"Your still tryin to figure out what the connection Barton?" A dark haird chineses man said sitting on the desk of his taller friend with a smirk.  
  
"It dose not add up" Trowa said as he leaned back in his chair looking at the ceiling lights, he wanted to know who in hell those kids died.  
  
Just as Trowa sat right in the chair his phone ringed Wufei looked at him then got up and left when the green eyed young man gave him a 'this is privite' look, he never took calls when someone was around in case he had a lead in his story.  
  
As he talked on the phone he wrote down an address before hanging up the phone looking at what he wrote down with a small smile before getting up putting on his coat, he passed Wufei on his way out the door.  
  
"I take it you have your lead on the story" Wufei asked as Trowa gave a nod and kept walking away, shaking his head the dark eyed young man walked back into the main room.  
  
Trowa rushed out the building and getting into his car driving off quickly as if the person at the address would move away which could happen when something like this story comes around people get strange when they have information they are not sure they should share.  
  
He reached the house which was not really a house but a mansion the gates were silver with a red brick wall all around the mansion, as he pulled up to the front of the gate it opened allowing him to drive in he saw the lawn was neat and cherry trees around the mansion making Trowa think he was looking at a movie.  
  
When he pulled up in front of the stairs to the main door a man came up to the car waiting around for him to get out, he really didn't know if he wanted to let someone else have his car since he just got it.  
  
With a sigh Trowa got out the car and handed it over to the younger man waiting then walked to the front door where a huge man with the weirdest hairstayle he saw opened it with a smile and bow.  
  
"Master Quatre will be right with you..please come sit in the den" The man said as he closed the front door then led Trowa to another room with double doors.  
  
Trowa looked around the den and saw alot of books and two couches with a coffee table with magazines and a fire place that looked as if it hardly ever used, just as he was looking at the diffrent books as the door opened and a blond young man walked inside with a nervous smile.  
  
"I hope i haven't had you waiting long i am Quatre Winner" The young man said Trowa thought he was a bit younger then him by two years which would make him nineteen but the man in front of him looked and sounded younger.  
  
"No i just got here and i am Trowa Barton" Trowa said as he got up and shook the younger man's hand before they both sat down he felt something when their hands touched but shook it off.  
  
"You know about those deaths...and have a idea that they might have been related" Quatre said as he looked at Trowa who nodded yes to both of his questions, he felt warm when Trowa's eyes were foucused on him but he had something more importent to tell him.  
  
"I take it you know more of this then i do" Trowa said as he leaned back on the chair as he looked for any signs that Quatre was just pulling his leg but was happy to see that none of those signs showed in the blonds eyes or face.  
  
"Yes i know it all started with a tape..something so simple" Quatre said as he looked down at the coffee table at what he brought in with him a unlable black tape.  
  
TBC? 


End file.
